


Curses And Why They'll Destroy Your Afterlife

by orphan_account



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Curse Breaking, Curses, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Juno is the Worst Mom, Lydia and Beetlejuice ARE FRIENDS ya nasties, Memory Related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Juno saw the Sandworm unhinge its jaw, she started to mutter a curse. A curse that would ruin the as-happy-as-it-could-get ending for her bastard of a son.Or the story in which the Maitland-Deetz household forgets about the ghost with the most and Beetlejuice has to decide whether he wants them to remember his mistakes or be stuck with people he never got to admit he loved.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 32
Kudos: 243





	1. Who The Hell Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> takes place like four months from canon 
> 
> also im so sorry for the angst i have planned oh lord

Beetlejuice wasn’t expecting a warm welcome from the folks in the Netherworld, and things were calm for a bit when he first arrived, but when  _ they  _ found out who murdered Juno… everything went to shit. 

And now Beetlejuice was surrounded by people who were holding weapons that could actually hurt him, one of the rare things that made him nervous. It was a situation he hadn’t thought to prepare for in a long time. 

“Beetlejuice!” called the booming voice of a British man with a bullet hole through his forehead, “Surrender now! You are sentenced to dismemberment for the murder of the ruler of the Netherworld, Juno.”

“C’mon Lobsterback, ever since the Revolutionary War you’ve been pissed, I get that. Democracy is flawed, yadda yadda. But man, you just never quit choosing the losing side, huh?” 

The man snarled. “Don’t insult me. Did you think just because you’re Juno’s son you think we’ll go easy on you? My army is always loyal to her and until she comes back we will stay loyal!” 

Beetlejuice cackled halfheartedly. “You red coats and your loyalness. Live a little, won’t ya?”

Another man who was covered with burn scars spoke up and yelled angrily at Beetlejuice with a heavy German accent. “You can’t escape your curse, you filthy demon! Surrender!” 

“First off, I’m not listening to a Nazi, you guys are buzzkills. Second, I’ve lived with my curse my whole life, so fuck off.”

A soldier to Beetlejuice’s left snickered and cracked his neck. “General,” he said, with a heavier German accent, “He knows about it, does he not?” 

The general laughed. “No, Juno would’ve never told him about  _ that  _ curse.”

“Wait,” Beetlejuice interrupted, “What the hell is ‘that curse’?”

“If you surrender you will not have to find out!” 

“Nice try Reddie, but I’m outta here!” 

Luckily, Beetlejuice had gathered enough energy to transport himself back to the world of the living while the small army had been talking. Soldiers shouted as he slowly disappeared, but before he was fully gone, something sank into his leg. 

“Fu-” 

And he was gone. Faraway from the netherworld.

\---

Beetlejuice felt his ass hit a hard surface. He cracked opened his eyes to find he was on some roof tiling. Cool, but first he needed to fix his leg. 

He grabbed the hilt of whatever had stabbed him and yanked it out with a hiss of pain. When he looked at it, it seemed to be a dagger coated in silver. Silver happened to be the only thing that could hurt demons while they were in the land of the dead or summoned. Lucky him. 

Green blood oozed out of the wound, but Beetlejuice knew it would go away eventually. He stuffed the dagger into his coat pocket. 

Oh God/Satan was dead tired.

Beetlejuice flopped down on the tiling he was on and started to drift off.

* * *

A few hours later he awoke to a bug crawling on his face, to which he stuck out his long striped tongue and ate it. 

Ugh, Mosquito. Those things are annoying and they don’t taste good.

Beetlejuice groaned as he sat up, biting his lip when he still felt pain in his leg. He looked his injury over. The wound had closed into something that resembled a burn. The rip in his striped pants was jagged and Beetlejuice sighed in annoyance. Sewing his clothes was always a chore. The green bloodstain just added to the charm of the iconic striped suit, so he didn’t feel the need to clean it. 

Where was he anyway? 

Beetlejuice stood up and hovered a few inches off the rooftop. It looked really familiar… 

Oh no. Oh  _ hell  _ no. Nope. 

This was the Deetz-Maitland house. The only haunted house that was scary to Beetlejuice. All of his recent problems lied within the house, and he did not ever want to go back. 

Yeah, he missed Lydia, the only person who’s truly noticed him, his best friend. Those sexy and boring Maitlands that intrigued him. Hell, even Chuck, and that one red-haired chick! What was her name? Delila? Debra? 

The point is, Beetlejuice was… afraid to face them again. After being human for a couple of seconds, he had gained some… emotions. One of them just happened to be fear. Fear just so happened to be Beetejuice’s least favorite.

Not to mention they literally murdered him, and though it was fair, it was still very hard to think about. Beetlejuice didn’t think he could trust anyone after that event, no matter how easily he fell for the dumb trick Lydia pulled. 

Yeah… he was not about to deal with this house again. Luckily, he was a demon. 

He turned into a raven with a greenish tint and soared upwards. Thank God/Satan he was-

_ Whack! _

Beetlejuice came hurtling down from the sky after hitting a barrier. He landed on the roof with a loud thump and hoped no one inside the house heard it. 

“Why…?” he muttered to himself. He turned back into a bird and tried flying out each side of the house. Nothing worked. He extended a hand over the fence and it just ended up hitting something solid, like glass. 

“What the fuck?” 

Beetlejuice was borderline fuming. Last time he’d been stuck at this house he was trying to just get clients. He was retired now and did not want to put up with this bullshit.

Suddenly, his left jacket pocket got heavier. He reached into it and pulled out an old-looking piece of paper that was ripped at the edges. When he unfolded it he wanted to scream. 

It was Juno’s handwriting in blood-red ink. The paper read;

_ Curse 678. Issue: Emergency.  _

_ Stupidest Son,  _

_ Thank you for feeding me to a Sandworm. Very creative of you. I’m sure once I am revived I will find a very creative way to get rid of you. Until then, you must live with the curse I was able to set before I was gobbled up by the striped menace. You’re dramatic entrances always leave time to utter curses. _

_ I, Juno, set a curse upon Lawrence Betelguese Shoggoth.  _

_ Curse 678: (English translation from Latin) _

_ Relative that hast betrayed thee _

_ Seek no love _

_ For you shall not find _

_ And though you have loved and they have loved _

_ They no longer care _

_ For thou are a stranger whom they do not remember _

_ And you must live knowing they shall never love you once more _

_ ‘Lest you can change and make them see _

_ The true thing thou was and needed to be _

_ (End)  _

_ Don’t you love it, Lawrance? Curse 678: Emergency Issue ensures those humans who grew close to an ugly thing such as yourself won’t remember you. Those weird Deetz’s and Maitland’s won’t recognize your ugly face. And if they do, do you really think they’ll want you around? You’d just hurt them again. It’s in your blood. _ ** _ I’m _ ** _ in your blood. Have a grand ol’ time being stuck with them until I get out and destroy you.  _

_ This is what you get for betraying your demon inheritance, Lawrance. Stop acting like a fool for something as stupid as love. You truly are an embarrassment to the dead. Oh! And you’re name curse is still in effect. It’ll probably be for eternity. You have two curses now, and you know the rules. Don’t make a strike three.  _

_ Or do. It’d be fun to watch you suffer for eternity.  _

_ Signed,  _

_ Juno  _

A low growl started in Beetlejuice’s throat. He wanted to cry, scream, pull his hair. Literally, anything or he was going to explode.

He looked over the paper again in disbelief. No one had ever loved him, ever. Not the Deetz’’s. Not the Maitlands. And Beetlejuice had never loved someone. He was a demon for fucks sake!

Had he…?

No! It was impossible. All of this felt impossible. Who wrote this shitty narrative, and when could he kill them?

One thing was clear though. Beetlejuice was stuck at his own personal house of emotional horror forever until the residents remembered him.

He decided to sit back at his old spot on the roof. He pulled his knees up to his chest. A third hand extended from his back and offered him a tissue. 

“Not now. I’m not going to cry.”

Beetlejuice proceeded to quietly cry for ten minutes. 

* * *

Lydia Deetz was a strange and unusual girl. In fact, she was probably the most strange and unusual girl in all of Winter River Connecticut. 

She really had no friends at school. There was a boy across the street that she had met at the local cemetery while taking pictures. He was also into gothic stuff, though he was more emo. They got along but were both introverts who preferred quiet cemetery hangouts and online messaging. 

Other than being lonely at her all-girl school, she was bored. There wasn’t much to do, so she spent time online and with her family and ghost parents, the Maitlands. Which wasn’t necessarily bad, but it could get repetitive. 

Every day she rode her bike home from school. Today as she pulled up to her house she saw something move on the roof. 

Intrigued, Lydia parked her bike by the garage and circled around the house. As she got to a ledge that was hidden from street view she noticed a long purple yarn hanging from the overhang. She had to investigate this. 

She made her way through the house, quickly greeting Delia and her two ghost parents. She knew not to bother her dad, who worked relentlessly in his office until dinner. 

Lydia set down her school bag in her room like she was going to do homework. She turned to go to the roof entrance. 

She hesitated by the bottom of the stairs. Lydia didn’t like the roof. It brought back fuzzy memories of her suicide attempt. She remembered the Maitland coming to get her that day, but she vaguely remembered being told to stop long before they came. She didn’t remember who though. She just chalked it up to her instinct not to jump. No one had been on the roof with her that day. 

Yeah. The roof held unpleasant memories for Lydia Deetz.

Shaking her head, she climbed to the roof. Upon arriving, she heard someone humming a familiar tune. It sounded like ‘Somebody to Love’ by Queen if the person humming had smoked twenty packs of cigarettes every day. 

Lydia opened the trap door and carefully walked over to the area where she saw the string. 

She almost jumped when she saw a large man with pale green skin and wild indigo hair in black and white striped sweats sitting on the edge of her roof. He seemed to be sewing slacks with the same pattern as his sweats together with the purple string that she saw earlier. He seemed to radiate a sort of… sadness. 

The man went silent and flinched when Lydia spoke up. 

“Who the hell are you?”


	2. Be a Doll and Spare the Lecture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has so much dialogue oh lord,,,,
> 
> enjoy

Beetlejuice whipped around so hard when he heard her voice that his neck snapped. He quickly snapped it back on and made eye contact with the young girl that stood near to him. 

“Lydia?”

Lydia looked at him confused. She didn’t look super different from when they first met. She was wearing a blue school uniform though, and it was a bit jarring to see her with anything but black on. 

“How do you know my name? And why are you on my roof?”

Reality hit Beetlejuice like a bad sculpture to the stomach. She… really didn’t remember him. He gulped hard. He had to think! He could just lie through his teeth... or tell her the truth. 

“Lydia you don’t-”

_ Remember me? _ He tried to say, but the words never left his mouth. It felt like the same block that kept him from saying his name. Beetlejuice suppressed a scream.

“Tell me or I’m calling the police!” Lydia crossed her arms. 

“Listen, I can explain!” 

There was a pause. Lydia gestured with her hand. “Then explain.” 

Goddamn, he was a conman for most of his afterlife, this shouldn’t be so hard. 

“Uh… I’m… uh… well for one, calling the police won’t do shit, I’m dead.”

Lydia’s eyebrow raised. “Like… a ghost?”

“Kind of.”

“If you’re a ghost why are you here? I’ve never seen you before.”

Ooh. That hurt a bit. This was just like being invisible but in a more personal way. But he had to keep bending the truth for her to listen. 

“Uhh… I used to… hang around here,”

“So you’re recently deceased? When did you die?”

_ When you murdered me,  _ he wanted to say. 

“I guess you could say I died here. It complicated.”

“I don’t think it’s that complicated,” She said, hand on her hips. 

Beetlejuice sighed. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Hey, I know many dead people around this town. I don’t think it’ll be hard to understand your story.”

Lydia almost sounded like a therapist. Like she’d been around town helping other dead people. That was something Beetlejuice could be proud of. Ghosts always seemed to be these traumatized and scared beings, and the ghosts in Winter River were lucky if they had a girl like Lydia.

“...I can’t tell you. Although you oughta know I can’t really… leave your house so… sorry? I dunno. Just don’t call Chuck on me,” Beetlejuice chuckled. 

“Who’s Chuck?” 

“Uhh…? Your dad?” 

“His name isn’t Chuck, it’s Charles.” 

Beetlejuice smirked. “Close enough.”

_ God/Satan, _ this was the stuff Beetlejuice missed. Just… having someone to talk to. Although this scene vaguely reminded him of when Lydia was going to throw herself off the roof. He was glad he stopped her now, even though back then it was for his own benefit. 

“You still haven’t answered why you know my name.”

“Because I-“

_ Know you!  _

Beetlejuice sighed. “Listen, kid, I’m… old. I’ve been around this house before you had those two Ma- ghosts in your attic. I just… know.”

“So you were stalking my family?” 

“No, but-“

“Who are you anyway? What’s your name?” 

_ Oh shit. _ Not to long ago he would’ve wanted someone, anyone to know his name but now? He didn’t think he ever wanted to be summoned again after everything that happened. It was too dangerous and he didn’t want to hurt Lydia or her family again.

“Just call me… uh… BJ.”

Lydia bit the inside of her cheek. “BJ as in… blow job?” 

Beetlejuice paused for a second and then busted out laughing. 

“Oh- my,” he wheezed, “God/Satan, never in a millennium had anyone- ever pointed that out!” 

Lydia giggled at how hard he was laughing. “Well, what does BJ stand for then?” 

“Who’s to say?” He said, shrugging. Beetlejuice wasn’t sure he wanted her to get the memories of him back. He did do some pretty fucked up stuff… it still felt wrong that they didn’t remember. 

Is this really a curse? Or is it a second chance?

Lydia looked him over a couple of times. Beetlejuice decided to go back to sewing his pants. 

“Do you… want to come inside?”

His eyes widened. “I… um-”

“There’s also some… dead people inside,”

Beetlejuice chuckled at her wording. “Dang, are you a murderer?”

She sighed with a smile. “I mean there are ghosts inside you can meet. People like you.”

_ Oh, honey, those ghosts are nothing like me. _

“Sure. I’d love to… meet them,” he said, sticking the needle he was using into his palm like it was a pin cushion.

* * *

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

“Come in!” called Barbara Maitland. She happened to be working on a model of Winter River with her husband when she heard the knocks.

“Hi, Ma. Hi, Pa.”

Adam looked up and smiled at the girl that stuck her head through the door. “Hi, Lydia. Do you need anything?”

“Um, I have someone for you to meet…”

The Maitlands looked at each other. Had Lydia brought someone from school? 

“Well,” Barbara said, “Bring them in.”

Adam and Barbara were NOT expecting was a fully grown man with pale green skin and moss on his face to walk into their attic. The man wore a striped suit that looked worn with many stains, most of which were green. His hair was a blue-green. The man gave them a nervous grin that showed off yellowish fangs.

“Hi. I am dead. You are… also dead. Maybe, we could be… pals?”

The Maitlands gaped at him. “Lydia… where did you find this man?” asked Adam.

“He was hanging out on our roof. He told me to call him BJ,” She said, side-eyeing the ghost next to him. 

Barbara spoke up. “Um… sir? Are you a ghost?”

BJ’s smile dropped. “Kind of.”

“Kind of?”

“Well, I am a demon but-”

Lydia turned to him. “You’re a demon?” 

“Straight from hell, girly. But I’m mostly ghost right now, no need to worry.”

“How… how does that work?” Adam asked.

“I was murdered not too long ago, which makes me dead, like a ghost, but I’ve always been a demon,” he stated simply. Everyone else looked confused. 

“It’s like a race,” BJ explained. 

“Ooooh,” everyone in the room said.

“How were you murdered?” Barbara asked. BJ seemed to twitch. 

“Oh my god Karen, you can’t just ask people how they were murdered,” BJ muttered.

Lydia snorted. “Did you just quote Mean Girls?” 

“Hell yeah, that movie is super fetch.” 

Lydia and BJ busted into laughter. They sounded like old friends.

After a minute, a stretch of silence covered the room. Barbara coughed. 

“So,” she said, “Mr. BJ, why are you here?” 

“Oh, I can’t leave. I was… kinda hanging out on your roof until Lyds found me.” 

Barbara’s mouth moved like she was eating something sour. “Lydia… can we talk? In… private?”

“Sure, Ma. BJ, be a doll and wait outside, will ya?”

Beetlejuice smiled softly, but Lydia noticed his hair change from blue-green to indigo. “Sure, kid.”

* * *

As soon as the door clicked shut, Barbara rushed to Lydia, Adam close to her side.

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

“Who was that man?” Adam said, concerned. 

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Guys, I’m fine. He seemed friendly…”

“He seemed dangerous,” Adam shivered, “I have a bad feeling about him!”

Barbara nodded. “Lydia… are you sure it’s a good idea to let him stay?”

“It’s not like he can leave,” she reasoned, “Besides… we have that handbook. Doesn’t it have an exorcism spell in it? If he’s dead like you then…”

Barbara twitched. “Exorcism? I don’t… that seems painful, doesn’t it?” 

“It was only a suggestion, Ma. So, can he stay?”

Adam glanced at his wife, who had a stern expression on her face. “Fine,” she said, “But I don’t trust him…”

“Neither do I,” said Adam, “But we don’t have a choice do we?”

“Nope!” Lydia exclaimed. “I can’t wait to show Miles a real demon!” 

“That boy across the street?”

“Yeah, he’s like, obsessed with horror and the supernatural. He’ll love this!”

Barbara smiled. “Is that the reason why you want that guy around?”

Lydia gave her a half-smile. 

“Not only that. Maybe I want some strange and unusual to happen around here,”

_ Again,  _ she felt like saying. She wished she knew why. 

The Maitlands chuckled nervously. "Okay sweetie, just don't forget to ask Charles and Delia."

Lydia's face fell.

"Oh shit."

"Langauge!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell quite bad that I haven't updated my other fics but I have ADHD so... this is the fic that'll get the most updates because I like the plot of this one the best... sorry :/
> 
> comments and kudos are SUPER appreciated!!!! it's what keeps me going!!


	3. Drop a Nuclear Bomb (On Your Poor Unsuspecting Parents)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is moving so slowly im sorry :'(

“Hey, BJ,” Lydia said, stepping out of the attic.

Beetlejuice swallowed something and replied with a wave of his hand. 

“Um… what are you eating?” She asked. 

“Beetle,” he fished inside his coat pocket and pulled another shiny black beetle, “Want one?” 

Lydia’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Ew, no.” 

“Your loss kid,” he smirked, popping the beetle in his mouth. 

Lydia sighed and told him to follow her downstairs. When they got there she told him to sit on the couch. 

“Okay, listen. My parents don’t know you’re here, and when they see you they’ll probably freak the fuck out. No offense but you look…” 

“Like a creepy old guy?” he finished for her. 

She laughed. “Yeah… you also sort of resemble a feral raccoon and let me tell you, my step-mom has bad experiences with those.”

Beetlejuice cackled. “I can totally see Debby being bested by one of those guys.” 

“Debby? Her name is Delia but alright… how come you sort-of know everyone’s name? That’s so weird.”

“Being weird is a compliment where I come from. So, thank you. But to answer your question-” 

The front door slammed open. 

“Oh, Lydia-AHHHHHHH!” 

Lydia smirked. “Hi, Delia. How was your day?” 

Ignoring her, the redhead gaped at the man on the couch. 

“Yeah, Delila, how was your day?” Beetlejuice said, throwing up a peace sign.

“Lydia. Who is that… man?”

“Some squatter I found on our roof. Can he stay?” 

Delia spluttered. “Lydia, I-I don’t- I don’t know him! Why should he stay here?” 

Lydia turned to Beetlejuice, whose hair had dropped to a deeper shade of purple. “Sorry lady, but I can’t leave,” he said, “I’m dead and… cursed! Yeah, I’m cursed to stay at your house. Sorry ‘bout it!” Beetlejuice tried giving her a smile but quickly dropped it after Delia flinched. Damn fangs. 

“Wait, you’re cursed?” Lydia asked. 

“Well, yeah. I have to-” 

_ Make you guys remember me. _Damn. This was as far as he could go. 

“-It’s not important actually. The point is, I’m trapped. And with that, you’re trapped. Some other things you oughta know…” Beetlejuice said, tired of having to explain things that these people should already know, “I’m a demon-ghost. My name is… BJ. I’m a millennia-old and my favorite color is green. An interesting fact about me is that I one time made out with Freddie Mercury-” 

“Okay, that’s enough!” Lydia expressed, holding in a laugh at BJ’s change of voice. It was like he was trying to do an ice-breaker game. 

“Aw, too complicated? Here, lemme just-” He pulled a sticker that read ‘Hello, my name is:’ and wrote ‘BJ (aka blow job)’. He stuck it on his jacket coat and grinned. “Hey, kid. Do ‘ya think this makes me look friendly enough to stay?” 

Lydia laughed. “Maybe if my step-mom wasn’t as white as a sheet of paper right now…” 

“Hey! Am I that ugly?” 

Delia gulped audibly. “Well, uh, Mr. BJ… I think I should wait for what my husband has to say. He’ll be home in… an hour or so. In the meantime, I’ll go upstairs to… consult my crystals.” 

She rushed up the stairs, almost tripping on her five-inch heels. 

Beetlejuice clicked his tongue. “Welp, that went well,” he said, “Sorry kid, I’m not very easy on the eyes.”

Lydia shrugged. “When we first met, that’s kind of how Delia treated me. You aren’t too special.” 

The two sat in silence for a couple of seconds.

“Hey, BJ, what did you mean by you’re cursed?” 

Beetlejuice tensed at her question. He knew he was able to say he was cursed, but how much could he explain? This curse was so much more constricting than his name one. He felt trapped as always, but this time he felt as if he was trapped in one of those insane asylums from the 1800s. He could end up going insane, but it didn’t matter because everyone already saw him as insane. And sure, Beetlejuice’s sanity was questionable, and it had in fact gone off the rails in the past, but now he was scared. That stupid thing called fear was keeping him from exploding and it was wearing away at an alarming rate. 

He just didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore. It wasn’t… fun like it used to be. 

Beetlejuice was afraid of hurting people. 

What was wrong with the world?!

“Well, kid… I have two curses actually. And there’s a difference between a curse and just normal old spells and shit. A spell can turn someone into a chicken for a week because that person ran away from a fight. A curse is something that can and will destroy your life, or in my case, afterlife. Having one is like being on house arrest. Two? Jail time. And three? Well… three is a straight ticket to death row.”

“Okay… so what are your curses? And what did you do?” 

“Jeez, kid, you ask too many questions. Both curses are from pissing off my mom. She’s such a bitch, y’know? She always like; ‘Why is your hair purple?’, ‘Why’re you a slob?’, ‘I should’ve left like your father!’, or ‘How dare you kill me?’”

Lydia gasped. “You killed your mom?!”

“Yeah, but she’ll be back. Once she’s back I’ll be dead for sure.”

“But… but how could you kill your mom? That’s crazy!” 

Beetlejuice laughed. “Yeah, good times,” he said. He turned to face Lydia, who looked horrified at the mention of killing your mom. 

“Ah, I forgot. You breathers are pretty close to your moms, right? Well, think of it this way. My mom was going to kill… pretty much every one of my… my friends… and me, so something had to be done right? I mean, my mom is not someone I can grieve over in all black. She’s a piece of shit. All you’ve known are good moms, Lydia. Delia, Barbara, Emily are-” 

“How do you know her name?! How do you know Dead Mom?!” Lydia demanded. 

“Huh? Oh, I-uh-” 

The front door slammed open. 

“Lydia! Delia told me it was an emergency so I came as fast as I… um, who is that?”

“Dad!”

Beetlejuice let out a breath of relief as Lydia was momentarily distracted by her dad. He thought he was going to die if Lydia asked him another question! Or live… whatever! Both sucked. 

“Heeeeeey, Chuck! I’m BJ, and to save you some time, I’m a demon who can’t leave your house! Isn’t that fun?” Beetlejuice introduced himself with some unenthusiastic jazz hands. 

Lydia gave her dad a side hug. “Um, what he said.” 

“Lydia dear, you said… he can’t leave?” Charles whispered to his daughter, “Also, why did he call me Chuck?” 

“Would you prefer Charlie? Or Chuckles? Bt-dubs, you aren’t very good at whispering!” Beetlejuice whisper-yelled. 

Charles groaned loudly. “You know what? We’ll deal with this as a family. I’ll go get Delia and the Maitlands. Lydia, make sure he doesn’t break anything-” 

“Charburger, don’t sweat it,” Beetlejuice said, leaning on the couch, “I won’t-” 

The couch flipped on top of Beetlejuice. A muffled voice came from underneath. 

“See! Not broken!” 

Charles rubbed at his temples. For once in his life, he’d rather be at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short but I couldn't come up with anything else so... *yeets chapter*
> 
> I breathe comments and kudos so, please!! Leave some!! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> LOVE DOESN'T MEAN ROMANTIC IN THIS FIC
> 
> Beetlejuice loved all of them in an "I want to be apart of their family" kind of way.
> 
> Comments are very appreciated! I have lots of ideas for this story so stay tuned!


End file.
